Flock, Friends and Lovers
by Xaphrielle
Summary: After Max gets with Dylan, Fang surprisingly doesn't feel too bad. Even relieved, but he's not the only one. With Max out of the way, Iggy takes his chance with the raven haired boy, which results in some conflict within the flock!


Fang sat on the high roof looking out over the lights of the city, just coming on in the dusk. He was hiding on purpose from the flock, well, maybe not from Angel, not if she really wanted to find him.

The lights were beautiful, like bright diamonds, white and gold, red and blue. Even the tacky ad signs were transformed, and the lights strung across Brooklyn Bridge looked like starlit spiders webs stretching across to Manhattan. It was his favourite view of the city.

Fang bowed his head leaning on his own drawn up knees, despite his efforts with the view it was hard to think about anything else. Max and Dylan were together now, it was official, and somehow – right.

At first Fang had been jealous of demi-god Dylan. How could anyone be that nice? That good looking? But there was no guile behind Dylan's sea blue eyes, his bright white smile was genuine.

"I want to be friends Fang" he had said more than once "I really like you".

Fang had felt like a miserable shadow skulking round in Dylan's radiance, a miserable jealous shadow.

But gradually it had dawned on him that he wasn't feeling like that anymore. He found himself quite liking Dylan too. He was after all the most likeable guy on the planet. Even Max's goofy grin all the time she was with her own personally tailored "perfect other half" stopped annoying him too.

And just today Max had announced with much blushing, which she _never_ did, that she and Dylan were officially dating. She had glanced anxiously at him all the while she said it, trying to judge Fang's reaction.

Would he get mad? Fly off in a sulk? What?

Fang _had_ flown off, his powerful wings carrying him up here easily, but not to sulk. He probed his own feelings trying to work out what he _was_ feeling, then he realised, it was relief. Actual relief.

He thought about it seriously, he loved Max, always had, always would, but like a sister. Fate had thrown them together, mutant bird kids raised in a lab. Who else was he going to think about? The others were way too young, all except Iggy, and he was well…Iggy.

"Hey" there was a rush of air as Iggy landed neatly next to him on the roof. Fang glanced at him sideways, Iggy smiled in his direction, he was flushed from flying, his red- blonde hair mussed in the wind. He folded in his wings, folded his lean body down next to Fang.

"How'd you find me" he asked. Had he got Angel to spy for him?

Iggy grinned

"This is where you always come to do your thinking when you're in New York." he waved a hand towards Manhattan. "Your favourite view, right?"

"No one knows" Fang said

"Wrong" Iggy corrected, "I know"

He swung his legs over the edge of the building, so many floors up it would have been dangerous for anyone not equipped with a fourteen foot wingspan.

"You OK?" Iggy asked softly, staring out across the river at the view he could not see.

Fang didn't know if he wanted to talk about it. He shrugged, forgetting for a moment that Iggy could not see it.

"Yes, no, maybe" he said

Iggy reached out a hand towards him and squeezed Fang's hand when it was offered. Being blind made him a lot more tactile than most teenage boys would be.

"Give it time Fang" he advised.

"I don't need time" Fang said. "I know how I feel and I feel OK."

"You do?" Iggy turned towards him his clear blue eyes looking somewhere over Fang's shoulder.

"I do." Now he has said it, Fang was sure. "Me and Max, we're not meant to be like that. Seeing her with Dylan makes me realise that."

"He's a good guy" said Iggy "But I'll try to hate him for you if you want."

"No need, he _is_ a good guy. Max and Dylan, I don't know, they'll do well together. He makes her stronger you know. I think I make her weaker. When I'm with her she depends on me too much.

Iggy didn't protest or disagree, he just grinned again.

"Do we need Max stronger?"

"Could be a bad thing" agreed Fang, smiling for the first time in ages.

"Does he really look like a Greek god?" asked Iggy

"He does" affirmed Fang.

"That is way unfair" said Iggy

Without warning he launched himself off the roof, his vast white and grey wings catching an updraft.

"Race you!" he called back down

"To where?" Fang leapt after him.

"Won't know until we get there!" came the reply.

They flew upriver until the East river joined the Hudson, then they continued upstate following the course of the river, high up so they couldn't be seen. Iggy navigated the bends in the river perfectly, using the high wooded river sides to direct his echolocation. Fang flew alongside.

"Tell me when we reach somewhere to eat" Iggy called across

"What?"

"A town or something, I'm starving." Iggy replied

Fang realised he was hungry too. He saw a little cluster of lights on the highway below.

"Down" he called to Iggy "Just to your left."

They angled in and landed perfectly just on the outskirts of one of the little towns strung along the highway. One of those pretty sounding names- Whitefalls, Waterfalls, whatever.

They folded their wings in tight and strolled along the sidewalk into town.

"Oooh House of Pancakes." Fang said as the pointy roofed building came into view.

"That's good" Iggy nodded "pancakes it is."

Flying used like a million calories, they needed to refuel.

As they walked through the parking lot Iggy placed a hand on Fang's arm. If he needed to he could find his way on his own, but there was no need. Fang pushed open the door the pancake smell made his mouth water.

The place was nearly empty. An old couple over by the window, a near the entrance a small group of boisterous teenage boys. The waitress was young, blonde and quite pretty.

"Hi, can I help you?" she smiled widely at them. Strangers were rare in the town and these two were young and good looking.

"Table for two" said Fang, and moved to follow her, Iggy still beside him.

The teenage boys began to snicker and jostle each other as they passed the table. They cast unfriendly glances their way. Fang didn't want any trouble, he halted.

"I don't know Iggy, maybe some place else."

"What?" Iggy replied, "What do you mean someplace else? I'm starving!"

"I think we're attracting too much attention" Fang muttered under his breath.

Iggy tilted his head, listening

"You mean those four idiots over there?" he queried

"Uh huh" Fang nodded.

Iggy let go of Fang's arm and marched with unerring accuracy to the table where the four boys sat.

"Have you got a problem?" he confronted them

They gaped at him. One, more bold or stupid than the others snorted

"Have you? Or your boyfriend?"

Iggy shook his head.

"Idiot" he shot back. "I don't have a problem, but I am blind. You think my friend shouldn't help me?"

The boy flushed with embarrassment.

"Er, I, no – of course not. Not if you're _blind…_" he trailed off.

"And if I wasn't? It would be a problem?" demanded Iggy, frowning above their heads.

"Erm, well, I er…" the boy spluttered unhappily. He was not so tough.

"Idiot" Iggy said again, and returned back to Fang.

The blonde waitress grinned at them as they sat down.

"Those jerks are in my class at school, you really gave them something to think about."

Fang took the menu from her and concentrated on it. Did the waitress think they were a couple too?

Iggy just smiled at him from across the table ,

"What's on the menu Fang?"

Fang read out all the pancake fillings to him.

"We have to have Nutella and whipped cream" said Iggy with certainty to him.

"Isn't that sugar overload?" queried Fang

"Not at all, we'll need the energy to get back. It's a long way."

Iggy smiled up at the waitress as she returned with two glasses of coke.

"Two Nutella and whipped creams" he said.

"Fine, coming up" she replied.

Fang watched Iggy feel around for his coke, he seemed like he was having a good time. Fang realised that he was too.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Max went into meltdown when they finally got back to the apartment.

It was late, the two youngest kids were asleep. Dylan took one look at Max's grim face and decided that he really wanted to watch Extreme Makeover with Nudge in her room.

Fang slumped on the sofa studying his finger nails, dark face brooding and silent.

Iggy sat perched on a chair wings a bit unfurled, head tilted towards Max with a slight smile on his lips.

"What were you thinking?" Max ranted, stomping up and down, arms waving.

"I've been worried sick! What time do you call this?"

She paused for breath.

"Angel couldn't find you" she ranted some more. "I didn't know what to think!"

"She couldn't?" Fang raised his head at this bit of information. He hadn't tried to block Angel, he didn't think he could, even if he had tried.

"I didn't _want_ her to find us" said Iggy

Fang glanced over at him. Iggy had stopped Angel tracking them? That was a skill he had not mentioned before.

Max rounded on him.

"You can't just go around making decisions about what the flock does Iggy, not on your own!"

Like she does all the time, thought Fang to himself.

Iggy just sat impassively.

"I don't" he said when Max paused for breath again.

"I don't make decisions about the flock, just this one."

"What? What do you mean?" Max asked crossly

Iggy turned his face towards her.

"You can't have everything Max" he said with quiet certainty. "You can't have Dylan in your bed and Fang just waiting around in case you need him for something."

That completely deflated Max's righteous anger.

"I er..I never. That's not what I meant! I was just worried that's all!"

She turned to leave.

"And you need to know, we're leaving the day after tomorrow. So don't go wandering off again."

"Where to?" Fang asked

"California, San Diego. Mom's got something lined up for us there."

She ran her hand through her blonde streaked hair, she suddenly looked tired.

"A holiday I hope, I could do with one."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The flock always travelled light, so there was little to do the following day by way of packing.

Fang was sprawled on his bed updating his blog when there was a knock at his bedroom door. He opened it, Iggy stood there, on his back he carried a large back pack.

"Want to gout?" he said

"Sure, where?" Fang had done with his blog anyway.

"A farewell to New York" said Iggy, "Until next time anyway."

"We have to walk" said Iggy as they descended to the sidewalk. He reached into the back pack and pulled out his white cane, unfolded it and swung it in a generous arc in front of him feeling for obstacles.

He rarely used it, but today they weren't flying and the sidewalks were busy. Fang noticed how people scooted out of Iggy's way when they saw him coming. He paced alongside.

"So where _are_ we going?" he asked

Iggy grinned, "You'll see."

He took them to Central Park.

"Find us a nice place to sit" he advised Fang "Somewhere nice and quiet."

That was a challenge in Central Park, but in the end they scrambled up the rocks by the lake and sat amongst some tress, out of sight of passes by. Iggy delved into the back pack and produced sandwiches, cold pizza, bottles of coke and a large cake.

"A picnic" he said unnecessarily

"You made the cake?" Fang asked, he had gone to a lot of trouble. Iggy nodded

"And the pizza, I know you like it" he paused, his fair skin flushed. "you do like it don't you?" he queried anxiously.

Fang looked at him, his blonde hair flopped across his face. Fang had an urge to push it back behind his ears.

"Iggy" he paused "Iggy, is this a – a date?"

"Do you _want_ it to be?" Iggy asked carefully. His sightless eyes searched Fang's face as if he were trying to read his thoughts there.

"Well…" Fang paused again, his thoughts were a jumble, he really hoped that Iggy was still blocking Angel.

"Yes- yes I think I do" owned Fang

Iggy's smile was radiant. "Great…cause' so do I, I've always liked you Fang" Iggy shifted round the picnic until he was sitting next to Fang.

"Since when?" Fang asked. He was feeling bewildered but happy. Being with Iggy? It was a possibility, and one he liked.

"Since forever" Iggy smiled, "But I never would have got in the way of you and Max." He paused, "But when you said that about Max and Dylan, I thought…well…that maybe I could…."

Iggy moved closer to him, until Fang could practically feel Iggy's breath on his cheek. Iggy reached out a hand and touched Fang's other cheek, he stroked his fingers across his face very gently.

"You're really good looking Fang" he breathed.

He moved his hand to stroke Fang's long hair. "Black" he murmured "Like your wings."

Fang swallowed hard, Iggy's delicate touch was doing things to him.

"Iggy, do you remember what I look like?" Fang queried, he had sometimes wondered.

Iggy shook his head. "I never told anyone this" he said with a little smile "But I don't really remember seeing. Just little bits, you know. It was so long ago. I don't mind not seeing anymore" he continued "I did when- when it first happened but now I'm just used to it."

His fingers continued to play with Fang's hair, very gently he pushed Fang's head towards him, searching for Fang's mouth with his own. Fang leant into the kiss. It was slow and warm, it lasted a long time and felt very – right.

They packed away the remains of the picnic and took a leisurely stroll round the park. Iggy unashamedly held Fang's hand.

"I don't care what people think" he said.

"Probably not much here" said Fang with certainty, "This is New York after all."

Fang looked at Iggy, he looked happy, his face serene. His light blue eyes staring straight ahead at nothing.

"Iggy how do you block Angel" he asked "Are you doing it now?"

Iggy smiled without turning his head

"Yes" he said "This is private isn't it? I don't want Angel poking around in our heads."

"You can block her out of my thoughts too?" asked Fang.

Iggy nodded "I can do it for anyone, I just don't want to. Only you." He squeezed Fang's hand.

"How?" Fang was interested in how the flock were developing different skills.

Iggy shrugged "I just realised I could one day. Angel was annoying me, I could feel her just outside my head, you know. Like she was about to go inside. So I just sort of threw up a barrier, it's hard to explain.

He let go Fang's hand, and using both of his own, made a circular motion in the air in front of them.

"It feels a bit like a glass bubble" he tried to explain "But one you can feel through. It comes from here" he touched his chest

"I made it big enough for both of us" he added

"I'm glad you did" said Fang "I don't want the rest of the flock knowing about us just yet."

"Me neither" Iggy agreed "Let's just enjoy some time together."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That proved hard for the next few days. Max's mom had arranged for them to fly to California, as in fly on a plane, not with wings. The flock had rarely been to airports. Gazzy and Angel ran around like the children they were. Nudge was in shopping heaven with all the little boutiques in the departures lounge.

"Oooh! It's like a really great mall" she gushed

"Max can we have some time to ourselves? Pleeease?" she begged, her brown eyes wide and pleading

"I want to go to the arcade" added Gazzy, "You'll come won't you Ig?"

Iggy wouldn't disappoint his friend. "Of course I will Gazzy."

He was dressed casually in a t-shirt and jeans, cane back in his hand, for him the airport was a crazy place. He didn't mention it to anyone but the radar for the planes messed up his echolocation completely, he was working on ordinary sound and touch alone right now. Fang couldn't help noticing how, under his open jacket, Iggy's t –shirt clung to his lean torso, showing the definition of his muscles.

Max was minded to be mellow today. Dylan had said they could go for coffee at Starbucks like regular teenagers. Dylan had trouble passing for a regular teenager though, even with his dark brown wings squished under a leather jacket. At least six foot tall, perfect tan, blonde haired and blue eyed, Dylan attracted attention wherever he went. Even now Fang noticed, girls and even grown women kept glancing at him as they passed. A few guys too. Dylan was too much of a regular guy for Fang though, even if he hadn't been straight. Fang liked his guys, well…more like Iggy.

"Be back in an hour" said Max "We need to board the flight then"

"Oh thank you Max!" Nudge beamed and dashed off to the nearest boutique before Max changed her mind.

Gazzy grabbed Iggy's hand and dragged him towards the arcade. Max and Dylan headed for Starbucks.

That left Angel and Fang looking at each other. Incredibly Fang felt Angel's thoughts slip across his head like a silk scarf on his hair.

"Stop it Angel" he said crossly

"How are you doing that?" Angel's blue eyes opened wide.

"Why are doing that?" he countered

He wasn't going to let the annoying six year old know about Iggy's new skill, which he was clearly still deploying on Fang's behalf.

Angel was unrepentant.

"You're different Fang" she said, "I just wanted to know why."

Fang looked down at her, she was still a very small girl after all.

"You don't need to know everything Angel" he said.

"So you admit you are being different" she said slyly.

"I admit nothing" he said.

Fang was left to trail round the airport with Angel. She was so little and so cute that if she went anywhere by herself concerned adults kept stopping her and asking if she had lost her mommy. Fang's job was to be her older brother.

Trailing round with Angel was about as much fun as Fang could stand. They looked at the Barbie display, went to a shop called Bear World, and eventually ended up drinking milkshakes at a milk bar.

"Perhaps I should get one of those bears" Angel pondered. "The white one was really nice, what do you think? She could be a sister for Celeste. That was the bear that Angel had gotten from a store some months back.

Fang shrugged, "If you want" he had no opinion on teddy bears.

Angel was weird he reflected, even by flock standards of weird. She was more powerful than any of them, even Max really. She could read minds ( except Iggy's), make people _do_ stuff. But she was also just a six year old kid who liked teddy bears.

"Oh thanks Fang!" she beamed at him.

Fang realised that he had just given her permission to do something devious.

Angel shot off, Fang followed arriving at Bear World in time to see Angel hugging a white bear in a pink dress. The shop assistant was smiling broadly and patting her on the head. Fang went to retrieve Angel, also the bear.

"Angel, did you steal that?"

Angel's blue eyes went innocently wide, clearly guilty.

"No! The nice lady _gave_ her to me!"

Fang sighed, max would not be happy.

Just then Gazzy came running over towing Iggy by one hand.

"We've got money!" he crowed "We like, demolished the slot machines!"

He held out a handful of crumpled notes and coins.

"We're going to buy a new DS game with it" he grinned at Fang happily.

"Fang?" queried Iggy

"I'm right here" Fang told him.

Iggy's face lit up. They weren't going to keep their secret long if he kept doing that.

"Here" Fang took Iggy's hand from Gazzy.

The other thought nothing of it, Iggy needed guiding at the airport. Only Fang felt how Iggy squeezed his arm affectionately.

At the departure gate Max handed out everyone's passport. Another thing Max's mom had sorted, they never had normal stuff like that before.

Fang studied his, it said his name was Nicholas – Nick.

"You're Jeff" he told Iggy.

Max's mom had played safe with their old aliases. Iggy ran a curious finger across his photo

"Is it a good picture?" he asked

"Not bad" said Fang

He looked like a vampire in his, black eyes staring into the camera and into the soul of the cameraman. Nudge looked like a teen model in hers. Dylan just looked gorgeous, and still got to be called Dylan. It was his actual name, or at any rate the name of the poor guy that died that Dylan was cloned from.

Privately Fang wondered what would ever happen if the first Dylan's mom and dad ever bumped into him. Would they be happy that a little bit of their Dylan lived on, or freaked that another boy was walking around in their dead son's body. Dylan increased the flock's weirdness quota.

On the plane Fang made sure that he got to sit next to Iggy. Gazzy was in the third seat chatting on about how to build a bomb when you were actually on a plane. Iggy shushed him in case he got them all arrested. An hour later he suddenly fell asleep his small blonde head slumped on Iggy's shoulder. After that Fang and Iggy got to hold hands all the way to California.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Max's mom and one of her friends were there to meet them at the airport. Dr Martinez seemed to know endless amounts of useful people. She hugged them all in turn as they came through arrivals.

"We're staying at my friend's house" she said "I think you'll love it."

The house was amazing, very modern with walls of glass windows and endless sea views. It even had a swimming pool. It was vast, and the flock poured over it bickering about who had which room. Total and Akila were already there much to Angel's delight, so two excited dogs added to the general chaos.

Iggy though hung back, standing in the shiny hallway head to one side listening. He wasn't very good in new places until he got used to them.

"Want me to show you around?" Fang asked, he had hung back with him.

Iggy nodded "Thanks Fang" he took his arm "one tour should do it, then I'll know my way."

Fang went with Iggy from room to room and waited while Iggy felt his way round each one, pacing the length and the width, learning the layout of the furniture. Fang was always amazed at how quickly Iggy could learn his surroundings. The flock was always on the move but Iggy never complained about having to keep re-learning where he was.

Max found them in the kitchen.

"Hey Ig" she offered "You want me to do the guided tour?"

Iggy shook his head

"No, I'm good, nearly finished. Fang took me round."

"Okay" Max shrugged, it wasn't that unusual. All the flock were mindful if Iggy's blindness.

When she had gone, Fang frowned at him

"Iggy you are blowing our cover"

"What do you mean?" Iggy said reaching out to feel the cooker

"Oooh! This is a great oven. I can do some serious cooking on this."

"I mean every time you talk to me or about me, you grin like an idiot" Fang said "They're not blind too."

Iggy grinned in his direction.

"I can't help it if I'm happy can I?" he said "I can't _not_ be happy."

He took the few steps to Fang's side.

"Can anyone see us?" he asked

"No we're alone" Fang told him

"Good" Iggy felt for and found Fang's arm, then reaching up quickly found his mouth with his fingers. He leant forward and kissed Fang accurately on the mouth.

"I can't _not_ be happy" he repeated.

"Me too" Fang kissed him back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That evening Iggy made his way to Fang's room. It took him a while, they were on opposite sides of the house. Also, he wasn't that familiar with the house yet and so he went slowly. He counted his steps down the long corridor that led to Fang's wing of the house, and he trailed his hand along the wall counting the doors. The first was Angel, then Nudge, the last was Fang's.

Iggy had been honest with Fang when he said he didn't mind being blind, but sometimes it was-inconvenient, everything just took him longer to do than if he could see. He stopped outside what he was sure was Fang's door. He knocked.

"Hullo?" Fang's voice. Iggy smiled

"Hey Fang"

The door opened. Iggy could feel Fang standing just in front of him.

"Hey" Fang's voice was low, slightly husky.

Iggy had an overwhelming urge to touch him. He reached out a hand and connected with Fang's chest. Fang grasped his hand and brought it to his lips, his breath was warm. Iggy reached out with his other hand and stroked Fang's hair. He loved the silky feel of the over-long strands.

"Want to go out?" he asked.

"What now?" Fang responded

"I thought so, yes."

"It's already dark."

"Is it Fang?" Iggy teased " I wouldn't know."

"I – er- of course not" Fang owned

Iggy leant forward kissed Fang's cheek.

"Let's do something" he pressed "Go somewhere."

They flew from Fang's window.

"Can we be seen?" asked Iggy

"Not if we stay low" Fang assured him.

"Are you sure Fang?" Iggy had only the most tenuous grasp of what other people could see.

"Yes I'm sure. It's dark, follow me."

Fang launched himself into the night his black wings wide, eclipsing the full moon as he flew in front of it. Iggy could follow him with little effort, to him the almost silent sweep of Fang's wings were clearly audible. He could follow him easily.

They flew down the coast a little until they reached the sand dunes. Iggy stumbled a little as he landed on the uneven ground. He reached out a hand feeling curiously ahead.

"What is this?" he asked, his echolocation was going a bit crazy, so many hills and twists and turns.

"Sand dunes" Fang told him.

"Ah, little sand hills" Iggy nodded understanding.

Fang took his outstretched hand and pulled him down into the soft sand, still warm from the sun. He spread his jacket beneath them.

Iggy rolled over to face Fang, his face was invisible in the shadowy moonlight. Fang closed his eyes and reached out to trace Iggy's features; nose, eyes, mouth. Iggy's mouth found his and they kissed very, very slowly. Iggy moved his hand beneath Fang's shirt and ran his hand down the spine of Fang's wings.

"I love your wings" he muttered into Fang's ear. "Let me see."

Fang tore off his shirt and spread his wings wide. Iggy stroked them with both hands, running his fingers along the primary feathers. No one, not even Max had ever touched his wings like that.

It was impossible to lie down with his wings outstretched, so Fang leaned against a sand dune, the rough sand scrapping his skin. Iggy stood with him, moved his hands from his wings to his lean torso feeling across his chest and down to his hips. His kisses followed his hands, hard, almost painful on Fang's flesh. He groaned softly, saying Fang's name over and over.

Now Iggy was kneeling in front of him. He paused in his rough kisses his blonde head pressed against Fang's stomach. Fang realised what was about to happen.

"Do you want me to?" Iggy breathed hard into Fang's stomach "Do you?"

"yes Iggy, do it!" Fang hissed between his clenched teeth.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was much later. They spent ages brushing the sand off of each other.

"You taste like salt" Iggy nibbled Fang's neck which wasn't easy when they were standing side by side, they were almost the same height.

"Do you want to eat?" asked Fang pushing Iggy off his neck .

"Is this a date?" Iggy giggled

"Do you want it to be?" Fang laughed, referring to the question Iggy had asked before.

Iggy nodded "Yes please!"

Fang took Iggy to a restaurant by the piers, nothing too fancy, they weren't dressed for it.

"What food do they have?" Iggy asked as they were shown to an outside table.

"Fish mostly" said Fang

"Perfect" agreed Iggy.

He chose a clam chowder and Fang chose a sea food pasta. They were too young to get away with ordering alcohol so had to make do with coke. They had just got to the point of debating which dish was the best, Fang was feeding Iggy his pasta across the table when he suddenly stopped talking.

"Uh oh" he muttered

"What?" asked Iggy

"Max" responded Fang just as Iggy heard her footsteps approaching their table.

Dylan trailed with her looking rather like he wished the ground would swallow him up.

"What- what are you doing?" Max's voice cracked with tension.

Fang just looked at her. Iggy stayed silent.

"Iggy, Fang, what is this?" Max asked again.

"We were just passing" Dylan filled in the silence. "Er- anyway…come on Max" he tugged her arm.

She pulled away.

"What does it look like Max?" said Fang evenly when she wouldn't move from their table.

"You tell me" she shot back.

"A date Max" Fang said meeting her eyes with his own deep black ones. "Iggy and I are on a date."

Max gaped at him, Dylan looked uncomfortable.

"And I don't want to talk to you about it right now" he added. "Come on Iggy." He stood up and shoved the payment on the table. Iggy moved round the table and held out his hand towards Fang, Fang took it and they walked away together.

Max and Dylan looked at their retreating backs.

"Bloody hell!" said Dylan "I had no idea, did you?"

To his consternation Max burst into tears right where she stood.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Max had flown off somewhere, Dylan was out with Dr Roberts learning about the marine project, Fang was nowhere to be found. So Dr Martinez tracked down Iggy. He was sitting alone by one of the huge windows overlooking the sea, he looked as if he were looking out his head held high and tilted towards the view. Then Dr Martinez realised that he was in fact reading, his fingers moving swiftly over the page of a Braille magazine on his lap.

"I'm glad you like the magazines I ordered in for you" she said.

Iggy had heard her coming so didn't jump with surprise or anything.

"Dr Martinez" he acknowledged her with a little nod.

"The magazines are great thanks. I usually listen to audio books but it makes me lazy with Braille you know. It's good to practise."

Lazy was not a word that Dr Martinez would ever use to describe Iggy, it was obvious to her that the blind young man had to work twice as hard as the others to keep up with flock activities.

"National Geographic" Iggy said and held up the magazine. "Very educational, Max will be pleased." He pulled a face.

"-Or not." He added softly.

Dr Martinez sat down in a chair near him.

"Can I ask you something about Max" she ventured.

Iggy nodded "Uh huh, if you want."

He turned his head towards her, his eyes fixed on a point over her shoulder. Dr Martinez resisted the urge to turn around and look herself. He wasn't looking _at_ anything she reminded herself. She was still getting used to the fact that he never made eye contact, it made conversation with him a bit – different.

"Iggy has something happened between Max and Fang do you know?"

"Apart from Dylan you mean?" he replied

She nodded, forgetting that he couldn't see it.

"I- I thought Fang was OK with Dylan?" she continued "Max said he was fine about it, though I know it must have been difficult for both of them…"

"It's not Dylan" Iggy said.

"It's not?" she queried

"And it's not something that has happened, it's someone" he added.

"But not Dylan?" she was confused

Iggy shook his head. "Fang was wrong" he mused "It's not obvious to everyone at all."

"Fang's got- someone else?" Dr Martinez asked

"He has" Iggy smiled to himself, just the thought of Fang made him so happy.

"Oh is that why Max seems so…upset?" asked Dr Martinez

Iggy re-directed his sightless eyes until he was staring at her cheek, as close as he could get to actually looking at her.

"Dr Martinez, I know Max is your daughter and all, I know you love her and probably worry about her all the time." He paused, put his magazine on the floor

"Max chose Dylan, she didn't choose Fang, didn't want him. But I did." He smiled in her direction. "I wanted him, and that's why she's upset."

"You and Fang?" Dr Martinez blinked in surprise

"I can make Fang happy, Fang _is_ happy" Iggy continued "Everyone's noticed how different he is. Everyone thinks I don't notice what's going on because I can't see, but I _do_ notice."

Dr Martinez had never heard Iggy so serious, so…passionate. She was used to light-hearted Iggy messing about with Gazzy. But Gazzy was a boy and Iggy she realised was not, he was almost a man. She also realised what he said was true, Fang _was_ different . The dark brooding young man was usually so silent, but lately he had smiled his rare smile more and been more chatty.

"You're pretty serious about Fang" she questioned.

Iggy nodded and frowned past her head.

"We've talked about it, me and Fang. If the flock aren't OK with us being together – we will leave ."

Iggy paused his eyes drifted unfocussed across her face, Dr Martinez had noticed that when he wasn't concentrating on directing his gaze his eyes tended to flicker around aimlessly.

"No one's taking Fang from me, not even Max. Not anymore." He said quietly.

Dr Martinez swallowed hard, not sure how to respond to that.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Max returned later the same day, Dr Martinez saw her flopped down in the garden by the swimming pool. In the privacy of the garden she had shed her usual over-sized jacket and lay on a sun lounger with her magnificent wings slightly spread, catching as much warmth from the sun as she could.

Time for a mother-daughter talk. Dr Martinez swallowed, Ella was so much easier. But then Max hadn't been her daughter for that long, they had years to catch up on. Also, as much as Dr Martinez hated to admit it, Max didn't _need _her, not the way Ella did. She was tough, used to making her own decisions, used to being in charge. She was not like other fourteen year olds and not just because of the wings.

But then, she reflected, watching Max's dejected figure in the garden, maybe she wasn't so tough after all. Max was hurting like any other teenage girl, and Dr Martinez did know what that felt like.

"Hey" she sat down at the edge of the pool.

"Hey" Max rolled onto her side to look at her, pulled her wings in until they lay close against her back.

Dr Martinez was always fascinated by the way the flock manoeuvred their wings, so naturally and so beautifully. She tried not to stare.

May as well just out with the difficult conversation.

"Iggy told me about him and Fang" she said.

Max's face was closed and drawn, "Uh huh" she acknowledged.

"I suppose it makes some sense" Dr Martinez ventured cautiously.

"How? How does it?!" Max practically exploded at her.

"I just mean that for you kids- well I understand why you would want to be with someone like- like yourselves"

Max just stared at her.

"Like you have Dylan" Dr Martinez soldiered on.

"Dylan is _not _like me" snorted Max "Well apart from the wings" she conceded.

Dr Martinez thought that Dylan was exactly like her actually; his calm manner, his quiet strength, his easy going nature. The perfect counter to Max's wilful, headstrong and courageous personality. Without knowing it, she agreed with Fang. Dylan made Max stronger, made her better. He was perfect for her.

"I know Fang is special to you" she said instead, "even though you're with Dylan."

Max's eyes teared up.

"He _was_ special" Max sat up, pulled her legs up to her chin hugging her own knees.

Dr Martinez wanted to hug her but didn't know if Max wanted it as well. So instead she sat on the sun lounger next to her.

"I think he still is, to you" she said.

Max shook her head. "Here's the thing" she replied glancing at her mother "When Fang and I were together – I was- I was always all for Fang, you know. Even the rest of the flock saw it and got mad about it. Even Iggy."

She paused, Dr Martinez could practically hear her teeth grinding.

"Even Iggy accused me of splitting the flock for Fang." Her eyes narrowed "I guess he was just jealous. But Fang" Max continued. "Fang was never all for me – never. First there was that cute redhead at that stupid school. Then there was in Antarctica."

She frowned. "Actually the redhead wasn't first after all was she? There was Iggy, he was first."

"Is that what's bothering you so much?" ventured Dr Martinez, "Iggy's like your brother, it must be weird."

Max shook her head again. "It _is_ weird, but no, that's not it. What kills me is that Fang has known Iggy all his life, all my life. What if- when we were together. All the time I was mad for him, what if- all he thought about was Iggy?"

A little sob escaped her throat "I feel an idiot."

Now Dr Martinez did hug her.

"For what it's worth Max I don't think that's how it was. You're forgetting Iggy.

"How can I forget him?" said Max. "Anyway what do you mean, what about Iggy?"

"I don't have the advantage of knowing the flock all my life" said Dr Martinez "But perhaps because of that I can see things more clearly."

Max just sniffed.

"I think you underestimate Iggy" she continued.

"What because he's blind?" Max frowned at her.

"Yes, because he's blind, and because he jokes around all the time. You think that he is not someone to depend on, that he needs telling what to do."

"I do not!" Max responded.

"Max, you tell everyone what to do, you're the leader" countered Dr Martinez.

Max just shrugged, it was true.

"Anyway I happen to think that Iggy is more focused, more dedicated than any of you give him credit for."

Max snorted "Iggy focussed? He's got the attention span of a Nat or something."

"Exactly what I mean" Dr Martinez argued. "Think Max, Iggy is completely blind and yet he does everything that the rest of you do. He fly's vast distances, he can fight alongside you all, he even cooks for everyone! How could he do that if he wasn't completely focussed? And the fact that he hides it so well just proves how clever he is."

Max though about this, "Maybe" she conceded, "But what has that got to do with Fang?"

"It's obvious isn't it?" Dr Martinez said. "Iggy pursued Fang, not the other way round." She smiled almost to herself. "I doubt Fang knew what had hit him once Iggy had made his mind up!"

"You don't think that Fang felt that way before?" Max pondered this.

"I'm sure he didn't. But Max think about it" Dr Martinez said seriously, "If Iggy always wanted Fang, no wonder he was mad at you for putting Fang before the flock. For years he had done the opposite, put the flock before Fang, before himself."

"Maybe" Max had stopped crying "I don't know what to think." She stood up "I need to clear my head!"

She turned and broke into a run, her wings unfurling. She took off at speed and was soon out of sight. Dr Martinez went into the house.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dr Rogers was showing them the migration patterns of the whales on his laptop. He looked round at the flock, and Dr Martinez. Total and Akila stood patiently next to her, as if they were listening to the while thing as well. Total caught Dr Rogers looking at him and grinned, tongue lolling. It gave Dr Rogers goose bumps, a talking dog? But the, he reflected, why was that any weirder than seven kids, all crammed into the room with him who could fly. And other things, they could do other things as well.

"Erm" he cleared his throat, "Dylan tells me that you, Max, and Fang and Angel can erm…breathe under water, is that so?"

"Yeah" Max said, defying him to make a thing of it.

"That will be extraordinarily useful" Dr Rogers hurried on "If the three of you could actually track the whales in their own element."

"OK, if that's what you want " Angel smiled sweetly up a t him. She was a little bit scary.

"Dylan you'll be on board helping me with the data recording" he continued.

"Sure Doc no problem" Dylan flashed him his film star smile.

He noticed Max covertly squeezing Dylan's hand.

"What about me?" protested Gazzy

"And me" added Iggy scowling.

"Ah I would like you Gazzy, and you Nudge to help with the audio equipment, we are trying to accurately record the whale songs."

"Sure" Gazzy was happy, he got to fiddle with gadgets.

"Whale songs" breathed Nudge "that sounds so beautiful."

"Still leaves me Doc" reminded Iggy. He was sitting at the front, next to Angel.

"Iggy I'd like you to stay here and see what you make of the recordings we bring back, see if you can detect patterns in the whale's songs." said.

"What!?" Iggy was as capable of exploding as Max. "I don't get to come on the boat with you? I get it!" he ranted "Leave the blind guy at home to play with tape recordings. Can't possibly hurt himself doing that!"

Iggy was on his feet, aiming his anger in the general direction of who looked startled.

"Forget it Doc I'm not playing!" Iggy turned to leave.

"Ig!" Fang went to follow him.

"Oooh!" Angel suddenly exclaimed.

"What?" both Fang and Igg stopped dead and turned towards her.

She looked at Fang with wide blue eyes.

"Damn!" Iggy muttered "I let it slip Fang, the barrier. I was so mad, it just –went."

"Angel did you...?" Fang glared at her.

"I didn't!" Angel protested. "Honest Fang I didn't _mean_ to. It was like you just shouted right in my head!"

She got to her feet and dashed to the door, Fang dashed after her. The other sat open mouthed.

"What was that about?" asked Nudge to no one in particular.

"Uh oh!" said Dylan "Fireworks."

"Shut up Dylan!" Iggy scowled in his direction before feeling his way hurriedly out of the room after Fang and Angel.

"What did you hear?" Fang had corned Angel by the back door.

"Nothing…"

"Don't lie to me Angel, I don't need to read minds to know that you're not telling the truth."

Angel shifted from foot to foot.

"I didn't _hear_ anything" she confessed. "not exactly. I more felt what you felt , it was too strong not to notice Fang."

"So what did you feel?" he said still glaring at her.

Angel looked up, he towered over her, "Iggy" she said.

"You felt Iggy?" he was confused

Angle shook her head. "I felt you _feeling _about Iggy" she said. Her smooth brow puckered into a little frown. "Fang, you really _love _Iggy."

Iggy arrived at that exact moment having hurried probably faster than was safe for him after the sound of Fang and Angel arguing. Hearing Angel say what she had just said stopped Iggy in his tracks, made him catch his breath. Angel saying it made it real, he had hoped for it, believed it in his heart even, but now he knew for sure. Fang loved him.

"I'm going to kill you Angel." Fang glared harder. He glanced at Iggy, grinning from ear to ear. Angel looked up at him, her eyes beginning to well up.

"I knew there was something! I knew it!" she said defiantly.

She somehow slipped under his arm and in a few steps had put enough distance between them to open her snowy wings and take off.

"Don't be mad Fang," Iggy moved to his side. "It's better that they all know."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Fang came back to the garden having finally tracked down Angel. She hadn't gone far after all, just up to the roof where he had found her sniffing. He felt bad, she was only six after all, and probably no more irritating really than any other six year old, with or without super powers. Promises of a shopping trip and a guaranteed stop for a burger had finally calmed her down. Fang had committed himself to buying her a present of her choice and was now slightly worried about what she would choose. The flock had money, earned or not, made in creative ways, but Fang's personal savings weren't that huge. Still it was done, no help for it. He would have to fund Angel's present.

His heart sank as he went towards a table and chairs under one of the sprawling trees. Max was there alone. No avoiding her, that would just look really bad. Fang found himself wishing for the amiable presence of Dylan.

"Hey" he sat down at the table with her.

"Hey" she flashed him a glance from her brown eyes.

Was it always going to be like this? Fang hated it; he wanted their old friendship back, before Dylan, before- everything. Back when he and Max had rubbed along together easily.

He made the effort. "It's sorted with Angle" he said. "I said sorry, she's just a kid."

"A really irritating one sometimes" Max owned. "But thanks for apologising to her."

Fang felt himself getting irritated too. Max thanking him for making things OK with Angel? Like it all had to work for her, like he had done her a favour. He had done it for himself, for Angel. But he reigned himself in, bickering wouldn't help patch up their friendship.

Max fiddled with a strand of her hair.

"Fang, can I ask you something?"

"About?" he said

"You know what about" she replied.

"Me and Iggy" he said.

"Yeah, what else is there to talk about really?" she responded.

She had a point, nothing else mattered to the flock quite a s much right now. He shrugged, he wasn't wearing a jacket, just a t- shirt. His wings rustled.

"If you want" he didn't add that he may not answer though.

"When you and Iggy first..."she paused "First got together. Was it you or was it him?"

"What?" Fang frowned not sure what she was talking about.

"Who asked who out?" She added.

He wanted to ask why, what did it matter? But for some reason it did. To her at any rate. Max was watching him intently. Fang realised that it wasn't something that private actually, not when he thought about it. He didn't mind saying, not if it made things OK with Max.

"It was him" he said. "Iggy took me for a picnic back in New York, and made his move." He smiled to himself, remembering.

Max grinned hugely, why was this a good thing? Fang didn't know.

At that moment t the back door to the house opened, Dylan, followed by Iggy stepped out on to the patio area. Max and Fang watched them from across the lawn. Dylan was saying something to Iggy, gesturing to the back of the garden. Iggy nodded. Dylan headed down the stone steps that led to the lawn, Iggy followed more slowly hand outstretched to feel for unexpected obstacles. Dylan waited for him.

"It _is_ weird" said Max

"What me and Iggy?" fang scowled at her

"I mean me and Dylan, you and Iggy – yes" Max paused. "It's not what I ever expected. I always thought it would be you and me."

Fang considered this. Dylan and Iggy headed off away from them. He had never thought about forever, it wasn't a great idea with the life they led. But if there were a forever, he wanted it to be with Iggy.

"It's better" he said at last. "Different but better."

"I think it is" replied Max.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Iggy was trying to find Gazzy before Angel got to him, he wanted to be the one to talk to him, to explain about him and Fang. Gazzy was his very best friend, and despite the six years between them, they had fun together. It bothered Iggy that somehow he had let Gazzy down by keeping this from him. But then he was only eight years old. Iggy could hardly expect to sit down and talk everything over with him. What he and Fang did wasn't for eight year olds to know.

Iggy wasn't having much success, he wished he could read minds like Angel, perhaps then he could have tracked Gazzy down that way. Iggy had been over the whole house, and as far as he could tell, Gazzy was nowhere. He was going to have to ask for help, which annoyed him. It made him feel – dependent, which he didn't like at all. It also presented a problem, who to ask? Definitely not Max, not Fang, not Nudge, and definitely not uber annoying Angel.

"Dylan?" Iggy found him in the kitchen.

"Hey Ig" said Dylan. There was the sound of metal scraping on metal.

"What are you doing?" Iggy asked curiously.

"Trying to get this toast out" complained Dylan. "It's stuck. I think the eject button is bust."

"Don't stick a knife in the toaster!" said Iggy alarmed, "You'll electrocute yourself."

He crossed quickly to the plug point, felt briefly for the plug and pulled it out.

"Here, I'll do it." He extracted the mangled toast for Dylan.

"Thanks" he said.

"Can I ask a favour?"

"Uh sure" replied Dylan.

"Will you help me look for Gazzy? I can't find him."

"Yeah, I think I saw him in the garden" said Dylan.

"Can you show me where?"

Dylan rammed his toast into his mouth.

"Okay, I'm ready" he said.

Iggy followed Dylan into the garden. He hadn't really explored it properly yet and wasn't at all sure of the layout, or even how big it was.

"Can you see him?" he asked

"Not from here man" Dylan replied "It's huge Ig."

"Oh" Iggy nodded at this new bit of information.

They walked down some steps and across a lawn.

"He's here" Dylan said "Up a big tree right at the end."

Iggy followed him to the tree.

"Okay, see ya" Dylan was gone.

"Gazzy?" Iggy called up

"Go away!" came Gazzy's tearful voice.

Damn. Angel had got to him after all. Iggy reckoned he could make the tree okay. He listened to the sound of the breeze in the branches to get an idea of how tall it was then tensed his muscles and leapt vertically up. A powerful downward sweep of his wings gave him extra lift. He stretched both arms upwards to make sure he didn't brain himself on a branch on the way up and when his fingers found the lowest branch, a big one, he crawled on to it.

"Gazzy, where are you?"

"Right here" there was a flurry of wing beats and the branch dipped a little as Gazzy sat next to him.

"You okay?" asked Iggy. A stupid question. Why would Gazzy be up a tree crying if he were okay?

Gazzy sniffed and swiped at his tear stained face.

"Is it true?" he asked. "What Angel said about you and Fang? Is Fang your _boyfriend_ Iggy?"

Iggy nodded. "Yeah, it's true" he said

"Were you even going to _tell_ me Ig?"

"Of course I was!" Iggy protested.

"But you didn't!" said Gazzy accusingly.

"I was going to, it's just – complicated."

Iggy shifted closer to Gazzy on the branch, reached out his hand. Sometimes he preferred to actually touch the person he was talking to, it helped him focus on them better. Gazzy didn't take his hand like he usually would. Iggy was left reaching out into thin air so he withdrew his hand. Gazzy was mad at him, he got that.

"When Fang and me got together – when _anyone _gets together" Iggy tried to explain. "They need time to get to know each other before they go around telling everyone else, that's all Gaz, just that."

"But you already know Fang! Like for all your life!" Gazzy responded

Iggy shook his head, his face felt hot. He figured he was probably blushing.

"I got to know Fang differently" he said. He wasn't going to go into detail with Gazzy.

Gazzy was only eight years old. Super-smart, way more than any other eight year old, but still only eight.

"Do you like Fang _more _than me now?" he got out, his voice quavering.

"Why would you say that?" Iggy queried "You're my friend Gaz."

Gazzy sniffed again. "Fang is way cool, he's like already a grown up. You can hang out with him now. Why would you want to hang out with me? I'm just a little kid!" The last bit was accompanied by the unfurling of wings as Gazzy went to leap out of the tree.

Iggy took a calculated guess and before he could get too far leapt after him and, connecting with him mid-leap, sort of tackled him to the ground using his own huge wings as a buffer to bring them both safely to the ground.

He kept a firm hold of Gazzy's arm to stop him from flying off again.

"You think I don't want to hang out with you, is that it?"

"Yes!" Gazzy fired at him.

"Gazzy you're my best friend and you are way cool." Iggy said. "I told you I like Fang differently now" he continued. "But I like you the same as ever."

"You do?" Gazzy looked at him hopefully.

Iggy grinned at him almost levelling his eyes at Gazzy's face. "I'll tell you something about Fang" he said.

"What?" asked Gazzy.

"He cannot build bombs, and he is rubbish at computer games."

"He is" agreed Gazzy. "I can always beat him."

"So there" Iggy let go of Gazzy's arm "How can he be my best friend? I need a best friend I can make bombs with, and thrash at computer games fairly."

"You can't thrash me!" protested Gazzy, sounding like himself again.

Iggy shook his head. "Got to disagree man, I totally beat you last time."

Gazzy jumped to his feet "But what about _this _time?"

Iggy stood up as well and held out his hand.

"Take me back to the house and I'll thrash you again."

"Don't think so!" Gazzy took his hand.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Iggy was slouched on his bed propped up with a mountain of cushions. The TV was on very very quietly, but plenty loud enough for Iggy to hear. He was practising his "visioning", it was giving him a headache. If he concentrated really hard he could "see" what was on the TV. It wasn't really the right description. Iggy couldn't _see_ anything at all and never would again. It was more like being able to feel something he wasn't actually touching.

What he had discovered was that the better he got at "visioning" things the worse he got at telling colours. The TV pictures had no colour, only shape and form. If he wanted to know the colour of something he had to feel it in the usual way. There was a knock at his door, he switched his "visioning" off like flicking a switch in his head. At once the world reverted to sound and touch, boosted by his ever present echo location, his headache receded, he felt better.

"Who's there?" he sat up straighter.

"Fang"

Iggy got up, opened the door. Fang was so close he could feel the warmth he generated. He reached out his hand and found Fang's shoulder, the reaching further back stroked one of this wings.

"Come in Fang."

He did, moving past Iggy in a rush of warm air. Then he turned and took Iggy in his strong arms, pulling him close. Iggy leaned into him, Fang's wings quivered and opened up covering them both in their dark shadow. Iggy's mouth found Fang's lips, they kissed slowly, no need for haste.

"I missed you" Iggy closed his eyes, buried his face in Fang's shoulder.

"You were with me just a few hours ago" Fang stroked Iggy's hair

"Too long" murmured Iggy.

Fang kissed his bowed head. "You want to know something?"

"What?" Iggy lifted his head his eyes drifted past Fang's face to a spot behind his ear.

"We're getting new people in the house, extra scientists or something."

"You're telling me this because?" Iggy asked.

"Because" he could hear the smile in fang's voice "Because, "just a while ago Max came to see me and asked if I could possibly move out of my room."

"And into mine?" Iggy tilted his head quizzically " And what did you say?"

In response Fang took his hand and guided it to the duffel bag that Iggy had not noticed that he had slung over his shoulder.

"You don't mind?" he asked

Iggy grinned hugely, "Why would I mind. Max asked you?" he clarified.

"She did" Fang affirmed "So I guess that means she is okay after all, okay with us" he added as if Iggy wouldn't know what he meant.

"What changed her mind do you think?" Iggy took the bag from him and put it on the bed. "You can have half my wardrobe" his clothes didn't fill a quarter of his wardrobe anyway.

"Don't really know but maybe she just needed time to get used to the idea of us." Fang said. He flopped down on the bed next to his bag. "What about Gazzy- did you track him down?"

Iggy nodded "Yeah, he just needed some- reassurance" he concluded "Sometimes it's easy to forget that Angel, Gazzy and Nudge are just kids you know."

"I know" Fang said "I feel bad that I made Angel cry, I had to catch up with her and apologise for the whole mind reading thing. She's just a nosey little kid sometimes she didn't mean anything by it."

"So that's everyone then?" Iggy said he moved to the bed hand outstretched to feel where Fang was. Fang took his hand and pulled him next to him.

"Yeah, Nudge found out from Dylan the poor guy couldn't keep it to himself anymore."

"And she was okay?" asked Iggy

"She did ask me if I wanted to go shopping with her" Fang pulled a face, lost on Iggy of course. "I think she was under the impression that guys who date guys must like clothes shopping."

Iggy laughed at that. "So Max is okay" he mused as if he couldn't quite believe it.

"Sometimes Max just can't get her head round the idea that the flock have ideas of their own, that maybe we can do things without her permission." Fang said

"I know she can be annoying like that, but then as well, she's kept us safe all this time, or as safe as anyone could. More than most people could" Iggy responded

"That's what I like about you" Fang said "Why did I never notice before how smart you are?"

Iggy turned towards him

"Did you ever notice me at all?" he asked softly "Or was I always – just Iggy?"

"What do you mean?" Fang was uncomfortable with suddenly serious Iggy.

"What I said." Iggy smiled "I always noticed you Fang. I always noticed where you were, I always knew what you were doing, I used to listen to you talking and think about what it would be like if you were talking just to me."

"You could never be just Iggy" Fang said firmly "Never. I think it's as if I've been waiting without knowing that I was, and now – it's like the wait is over and I realised that the answer was always right in front of me."

Iggy smiled, shook his head, "I just worry sometimes."

"What about?" Fang frowned.

"Us" Iggy reached out, took his hand, "I'm so happy, it's what I always wanted" he paused. "So sometimes I think it can't last you know. We're not so great with the happy in the flock are we?"

"I know what you mean" Fang owned "But we'll last if I can make it, if you can."

Fang stood up.

"Where are you going?" Iggy turned his head at the sound

"Not me, us" responded Fang. "Get a jacket Iggy, we're going out."

Iggy got to his feet, moved to his wardrobe and felt around inside for his jacket.

"Bring your cane too, we're walking"

"Okay" Iggy's fingers searched briefly and found his cane folded on a shelf. "Where are we going Fang?"

"You'll see."

The walked from the house to the pier area, it was a long walk. Iggy held Fang's hand chatting about everything and nothing. Fang just listened, smiling occasionally. He stopped when they reached their destination.

"Where are we?" Iggy tilted his head, his nostrils flared at the delicious smells in front of him.

"Is this the same fish restaurant as before?" he asked "It smells the same."

"Yeah" Fang grinned at him "We're going to finish our date."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


End file.
